Eureka SeveN: Re-Evolution
by merry1995
Summary: Naruto, 15 years old, a student, a mechanic, a forgotten son. Naruto lives a boring life in BellForest with his granfather, untill the Alliance targeted him and the key to awake an LFO. Alongside, Eureka and the Gekko State, Naruto will start a journey through the elemental nations that will change the people, the rulers and the world itself. Chapter 2 BRIDGE (Bad summary i know)
1. Normal

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR EUREKA SEVEN! THEY BELONG TO KISHIMOTO AND BONES RESPECTIBLY.

For starters hello again. And for you to know, this isn't a new story, well not yet. This is more like a pilot to see how people take it. Even if you like it, I will not continue this story till I end the current one I'm writing, Digimon Adventure 01: Another Story. Even if I upload a chapter, it wont be regular till I say so. I wanna finish the other story at all costs. Please tell me everything you like, you dislike and if you would like to see what happens.

This is an idea that I've been playing with since I finished Eureka Seven manga (Which is completely different from the anime except the first chapters) so here is the fruits of my free time. Enjoy!

Before you read, This Naruto is fifteen, but because he isn't a full-fledged ninja he isn't as tall or built as he is in cannon. Imagine him a bit shorter than in shippuden.

Eureka SeveN: RE-EVOLUTION

**Opening: NIGHT PARADE – FLOW X HOME MADE KAZOKU**

"_A revolution is a struggle to the death between the future and the past."_

Chapter 001: Normal

_Sixteen years ago, the human race wasn't as advanced as today. They were primitive technology wise. Not too many places had the luxury of transport, long-ranged communication or anything the like. But one day, a Shinobi from Konohagakure, Namikaze Minato, found something that changed the world to its very root. He found the first LFO. With a researching group headed by Orochimaru of the Sannin, they unraveled the mysteries behind the machine that captivated the attention of every nation. For a Shinobi, It was a humanoid robotic weapon that could be used to turn the tide in the middle of a war. The problem resided in that nobody knew how to use this machine. That was until someone showed up. The first person to ever use one, was actually one girl, who to this date, nobody knows of her location…_

Through the streets of BellForest Town, a boy, no older than Fifteen years old, was ridding something akin to a snowboard or a surfboard, though made of light metal. He was surfing through the streets. As he flied, his short yellow hair waved with the winds as free as something could be. Freedom something our hero wanted so much. His blue eyes focused in a figure in front of him, looking at him disappointedly. Naruto stopped in front of the person who was waiting for him in the middle of the street. They stood in silence for some seconds before our young hero sighed knowing what was coming to him.

"Naruto… why are you lifting in school time?" asked the old person that looked at Naruto with exasperation.

Our hero, Naruto just looked down and said "Sorry Jii-san… it's that school is so boring…"

Naruto's grandfather sighed as if already knowing what his answer would be. "Naruto my boy… you have to go to school… I know it's hard… but you have to if you want to have a future"

"But… they always talk about him… I don't want to hear about him. They want me to be like him! I don't want to be anything like him!" his expression got harder by just thinking of that person "and future? What is there to me? I want to explore the outer world! To learn of it and to have an adventure!"

"Naruto I understand your point of view, I was young once and I was like you! But this is for your safety!" replied back the elderly figure trying to avert the topic of THAT person. Looking at him, Naruto saw concern beyond the look of anger trying to cover it. He saw it in his blonde haired grandfather's eyes.

"Sorry Jii-san" and Naruto left, leaving Masaru to rub his nose's bridge.

"I understand you my boy… better than most" he said to none in particular. Then he turned to look to the sky as some birds flied over him _"Wherever are you, Minato, you did this kid no good… even if your intentions are for the greater good…"_

_~ES: RE~_

"_My name is Naruto. I'm Fifteen years old. I've been living here in BellForest for as long as I remember. My grandfather, Masaru, has raised me and teached me everything I know. He's one of the few IFO mechanics, so I know those things upside down. But also he was a feared ninja in his time, so it's normal that he took the time to teach me some tricks, like using chakra and some basic taijutsu. I also know some Jutsu, but I'm not good at that. I'm still trying to master the water-walking technique, but it's hard, but I'm just a step behind of learning a really good Jutsu. Aside from that, I also go to school. Which I don't like one bit. Reading stuff isn't my forte, so you can guess how good I'm at school. It doesn't help that people in my town expect me to be someone of my father's caliber. Yes, my father is kind of famous, but I don't let it get to my head, because I don't want to be even related to him. My father is Namikaze Minato, the hero of the leaf and the summer of love, stupid name, stupid event and stupid father. I haven't seen him since ever. I don't know where he is, but I do know that he's still alive, if the rumor that the Yondaime Hokage was the proud father of twin children, a boy and a girl were true. He was supposed to be the example for people to follow, but Naruto didn't think so, if leaving a son alone for his whole life is anything to go by… the only person from that family that seemed to care for me was Masaru-Jiisan who was Minato's father, or father figure. I don't know my mother, but I suspect that she's Kushina, Minato's wife. Jiisan did mention that we were alike. My life was dull, but what made me really happy and ready to keep on was lifting, a term used to ride the trappar waves. Trappar was a kind of energy that came from the world, that always existed, but it magnified when HE found the first and only LFO. A machine designer for war. Years beyond the technology of that time. But what made them special is that they could use trappar and that not anyone could ride them. Anyway, with the intent of recreating the 'riding the trappar' technique that the LFO could do, they created the lifting boards, which were popular between young people and some unorthodox ninjas. But I enjoy the feeling of flying, I feel like I'm free. Free from this city, free from this monotony and free of the pain I feel when I'm alone. I simply forget it as hard as it is to believe"_

Looking above him, Naruto saw the bright sun shining on him. It was accompanied by the blue sky which felt incredible with the currents of winds that came from the sea. BellForest town, is located in an continent apart from the elemental nations. It was an island continent and BellForest was a coastal town. Though it had great grass fields to lift.

Now Naruto was there, just flying and practicing the maneuver he saw in his favorite magazine, Ray=Out. There he saw his idol, Novak Holland, a great refer and his team, doing what he always wanted to do.

"_Now I'll get it right!" _he took speed and dived into the air trying the turn that made Novak Holland famous, "Cut Back Turn Drop!"

But he lost his balance and fell of his lift board in midair. He felt how he was falling from above forty meters so he closed his eyes awaiting for the worst, but then he stopped falling. Opening his eyes he saw that he was hanging in the middle of air, though looking closer, he saw a mechanic hand holding him. Turning around he saw a humanoid robot that was primarily magenta in color, and its head had a pair of pentagon-shaped sensors, arranged one above the other. It had a boomerang type weapon. It was looking directly at him and Naruto knew who was driving this Terminus Type 909, one of the few Terminus Type IFO ever created.

"Hello Holland" Said Naruto while scratching his back and smiling sheepishly.

"What are we going to do with you Naruto!?" Shouted a voice from the IFO, that when it opened the hatch, turned to be Novak Holland, the leader of Gekko State. He looked at the orange clad teenager before him. Naruto as always preferred to use his orange clothes. This time he was using a white undershirt and a jacket that was left open. His pants where black with an orange stripe running along his leg. He was using black shoes and hanging from his neck a collar with the Gekko State Symbol. "Care to explain why were you trying that move on your own? You know Talho might not be as lenient as me right?"

Naruto paled. Yuki Talho was his sister figure and he knew her since he was a kid. Through her he actually met Holland and some of the other members of his idol group. She was caring, but when it came to disobeying direct orders from her, well you better start digging your own tomb.

"No thanks" Naruto shuddered a bit before asking "Why are you here Holland?"

Holland looked at him strangely before smirking "The team and I came here to relax for a bit for a week or so, the beach and the peace that's around here can't be compared to anything… also I did promise you to come by your birthday"

Realization hit Naruto as he remembered that the day after tomorrow was his birthday. "Wow I totally forgot that! And you came with the whole team? That's a new one"

"Well we got to go down to confront Talho sooner or later. Better now don't you think?" asked Holland with a knowing smirk as Naruto agreed with him.

"See you down Holland!" as he said that, Naruto grabbed his board and dived into the skies in the direction of his home.

Holland stood there watching the spot where Naruto once stood. He shook his head to disperse some thoughts he had. "I wonder how he will react to her…"

~ES:RE~

Naruto came back to the warehouse were him and grandfather lived. He entered through the door and saw the crew of Gekko State going around their lives.

As he entered, Talho spotted him and hugged him close to her "Oi Naruto! I've been looking for you! Where were you!?"

"Uhm… I've been… lifting?" He said nervously knowing the hell that was coming after him.

"Cut Back Turn Drop again huh?" she asked as her eyes were shadowed. "BAKA!" and she punched him straight through the head. "You have to be more careful!"

"Hey Talho leave the kid alone! You know how he is" That was a dark skinned man that was wearing a yellow basket shirt.

"Mathieu-san!" Greeted Naruto who waved at him.

"Yo Kid, it's been some time huh?" said the laid back man.

That way Naruto started greeting the crew members. Hilda, Moondogie, Gidget and Hap were outside buying provisions while some of the others were checking their ship, the Gecko-GO.

After greeting the others, he sat alongside Gonzy, the old man used to tell Naruto fantastic stories and today wasn't any different.

"So, Jiisan, any new story?"

Gonzy didn't even opened his eyes to see Naruto, but responded "Why yes young one. Care for some Tea?" Naruto nodded and Gonzy continued "This story talks about a time where technology was more advanced than know, but it was in the past. A creature with no measure of power raised from the earth once and started attacking everything surrounding it. Lives were lost and they lived like this for some years until…"

"Until what Jiisan! " Asked Naruto impatiently.

"Until a man raised and subdued the beast. Because of its tail, it was called Juubi. And the man who sealed him was called the Sage of the Six Paths"

Naruto was amazed by the tale and voiced it "Coool! Was it true or just a myth?"

Gonzy shrugged and replied "Who knows"

"Naruto don't listen to him all the time, he's high on his herbs" Said a voice behind him that turned to be Holland.

"Hey Holland! I think that his stories are good so shut up!" said Naruto defending the old man. "Anyway, Where are Sumner and Ruri? Are they out with the others or…?"

Holland frowned at that "Those two decided to retire and live their lives peacefully somewhere else. But they send you their regards"

Naruto nodded saddened by the news, he liked the couple and they liked him back.

Masaru came in that moment and looked at the duo speaking. Getting close, he tapped Holland and motioned him to follow.

Now they were in a backroom. Masaru looked at the leader of Gekko State and asked him "Holland… what are you planning to do with Naruto?"

Holland turned serious and replied "I would like to ask the same. To keep the son of that man here… he could be a powerful ally in our efforts"

"Naruto is just a child. He doesn't know how the world works beyond this continent. He knows of ninja and villages, but he doesn't knows how it will try and consume him. Naruto is too innocent for that world!" replied heatedly the elderly person.

"Naruto is fifteen, the same age I was when I entered the army and you know how it ended" he said while sighing "They will come for him and he won't have escape. With me he's going to be safe"

"Who will come for him? The ninjas? Beh! Nothing I can't take care of. But you're not talking about simply ninjas huh?" Said Masaru with a knowing look.

"The Alliance was signed" Declared Holland shocking Masaru to the core of his soul.

"W-WHAT?!"

"That's why I came here earlier. Tomorrow I'm leaving and Naruto is coming with me" Said Holland in a firm tone. "The Elemental Nations were united under one person. I don't know who this person is, but his second in command is well known to both of us" He closed his eyes and sighed "Dewey is out of prison"

Masaru gasped. Novak Dewey, the best swordsman in history. Also a dangerous person in the political department. Nobody could predict what would come of this.

"The worst part is that they somehow know that the legacy of the yellow flash is in this continent, but they won't take long to pinpoint this place" The younger Novak rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What do you think that Naruto can do for you!" shouted Masaru suddenly. He feared for the life of his grandson. He started crying "Want him to become a ninja? Drive one of those IFOs? What Holland!?"

Holland simply looked at the broken man. He couldn't look at him without feeling guilty.

~ES:RE~

Meanwhile Naruto was left to do whatever he wanted. So he decided to explore the Gekko-Go. His dream was to be free and ride a ship like this to anywhere he wanted. No such luck because Holland refused him every time he asked saying _"Naruto its better here" _

The place was amazing. He passed through the infirmary and saw Mischa doing some notes. He saluted her and she waved at him. In the REC room, he saw Stoner editing the new volume of Ray=Out. He was tempted to peek, but decided against it.

He kept going until he found the hangar. Here the IFOs resided and he was more than exited to see them. Hell he squealed like a fan-girl.

There he saw the Terminus series in all its glory. He saw them in the photographs from the Ray=Out magazine, but this was completely different. He saw Holland's Terminus Type 909. Then he saw Mattheiu's Terminus Type 606 next to Hilda's Terminus Type 808. In the far end, he saw Sumner's Terminus Type 505.

He felt like fainting when he saw something he never saw in his whole life. He walked till he was in front of it and was amazed to see it. "A new IFO?! What is it called?! Looking at it, I can say that it isn't like anything I ever saw!. It is a boomerang/blade type, no doubt of that" He went under it and started checking it out "Wow! IS THIS THE THIRD ENGINE!? NO WAY!"

After looking under it, he opened the cabin and started typing to see the IFOs data. The display showed him the technical specifications "Type Zero Spec1? Never heard of it"

"She doesn't like you calling her 'it'" said a voice from his side. Naruto turned to see a beautiful girl, about his age. She had aquamarine short hair that was tied by a yellow clip. She has fair skin and piercing purple eyes that had a circle surrounding her pupil. She is wearing a blue and white cut-off dress and matching boots. She was looking at him with emotionless eyes as if asking him what he was doing here.

"What?" Asked Naruto still shocked by her appearing from nowhere.

"Nirvash doesn't likes when people call her 'it'" Replied the girl while caressing the machine. "Who are you and why does the Nirvash isn't bothered by your presence?"

"Ah… uhm… Okay. My name is Naruto and I was just looking around. All these IFOs makes me exited!" he turned to look fondly at them "I always wished to get inside one of these IFOs, they're like legendary, though I didn't had the chance till now. As for the Nirvash, I don't know what you mean that… she isn't bothered by my presence"

She just looked at him and finally turned to see Nirvash "I can understand her. She's an LFO"

"An LFO!?" Asked Naruto surprised. He never got the chance to see an Archetype. So this was a golden opportunity. Though then the first thing she said hit him and turned to see her still standing over the cabin. "Wait. You can talk to this LFO?"

"Something like that. I can understand her feelings" she answered the question and made one of her own "Why are you so interested in Nirvash?"

"Because this is the only chance I'll ever get of seeing by myself an LFO! It's the dream of every mechanic of seeing one!" he said excitedly white strolling through the computer and seeing the information of the LFO. "Holland will pay for not showing me this!"

"You know Holland?" asked her and Naruto nodded.

"Yes. He's like a brother figure to me" he replied but then turned to her and asked "And who are you? I haven't seen you with the crew before"

"My name is Eureka ad I'm Nirvash's Pilot" she said emotionlessly.

"Wait. You're part of Gekko State!?" asked Naruto frantically. She nodded so Naruto asked her "Why haven't I saw you before? I mean Holland and the crew came here several times, not all of them at the same time, but they came. And I never saw you in Ray=Out"

"I don't know" she simply replied, though you could say that she was hiding something.

He was about to dig a bit more, but a sudden earthquake snapped their attention and she ran away. He followed after her and saw that she went directly to Holland who was with his grandfather.

"Holland! What the hell Is happening!?" Asked a desperate Naruto.

Holland responded "The Alliance, that's what's happening! Eureka go to the Nirvash and fend off the KLF! Matheiu! Go to the 606 and back Eureka up! The other to the Gekko!"

Naruto was about to ask something but he saw his grandfather motioning for him to follow him.

When Naruto got to Masaru, he started "Naruto. This might seem difficult to understand, but they are most likely after you and this" he said holding a violet triangle piece. "Naruto they are looking for you because you are the legacy of the yellow flash. They've been searching for you since you were born, part of the reason your father sent you with me. To protect you"

"But why are they after me?!" Naruto asked bit sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Masaru sighed and looked at his eyes directly "Naruto… I believe that you are destined for great things. They're searching you because you're the only one who can use this, the key to awake an LFO" He gave it to Naruto who took it gingerly. "Naruto take this Amita Drive to the Nirvash and use it with your own Compac Drive. Promise me that you will do it!"

"But! Jiisan! What about you!?" Asked a lightly crying Naruto.

"I'll be fine! Just go! When everything's over, Holland will take care of you! Now go!" shouted the old man to his grandson

"Okay Jiisan… I promise!" After hesitating a bit, ran outside.

Masaru looked at the retreating form of his grandson and remembered what it was to raise the kid, the pranks, the depressions, the happy times... _"I will miss you, Naruto… make me proud…"_

~ES:RE~

Naruto was running through the streets of BellForest trying to find the Nirvash with no such luck. He saw the Gekko-Go fending the enemy's ships. The alliance if he remembered well.

He saw as the 606 passed over him while dodging the bullets of the KLF. The 909 was also in action meaning that Holland joined the fray. In the streets running, he saw Hilda and some kids. One was a black haired kid, the other was a blonde girl and the younger one a dark skinned kid. Hilda was a dark skinned woman who was about the same age as Matheiu.

"Hilda-san!" shouted Naruto at the older woman.

She turned and waved at him "Naruto come over here! The Gekko will land in BellForest's view point. Come with us!"

They started running while the kids looked at him strangely. Finally the little one asked "Who are you?"

"My name is Naruto, but who are you three? I never saw you with the rest" stated Naruto and then asked them to what they answered.

"Maurice" "Maeter" "Linck"

Naruto nodded and they arrived to find the Gekko-Go which was there waiting for them. Hap, Gidget and Moondogie were there so they entered it and the ship took off.

In the bridge, Naruto saw Talho as the pilot, Ken-goh in the weapons and the others rushing to their posts.

Talho saw him and asked him "Naruto! What are you doing here!?"

"Jiisan sent me with Holland" he replied instantly while avoiding Talho's fury.

Talho nodded but grumbled to herself "More reason to keep this ship safe…" and she started maneuvering through the float of the alliance.

"Talho! I need to take this to the Nirvash!" Naruto declared firmly.

"Naruto we can't go where the Nirvash is! Eureka was going to take care of the main ship and that's the worst place to be!" She shouted without looking back "And why do you want to go there!?"

(Insert Song: Storywriter – Supercar)

"Because… Jiisan entrusted me with a task which I won't be escaping from it. I don't plan in failing him!" and he ran to the hangar where he opened the escape hatch. Grabbing his board he was about to jump when a voice stopped him.

"Are you really going to put yourself in danger boy?"

Naruto turned to see Gonzy in all his hippie glory. Naruto nodded and answered "Yes. I promised Jiisan that I would take this Amita Drive to the Nirvash… and I never go back on my word!"

"Nothing more?" asked critically the old man.

Naruto pondered that and finally answered "I would be lying if I said that I'm not worried about the girl in the Nirvash, Eureka… even I know that the mother ship of a float is dangerous… so I'll help her!"

Gonzy nodded and motioned him to throw himself through the hatch.

Naruto nodded smiling and jumped outside the Gekko-Go. Gonzy was left there thinking over what Naruto said and chuckled "From the first minute I saw you, I perceived that you would change her… Naruto… save Eureka"

~ES:RE~

Talho was worried over everything at this moment. The ship, the people inside, outside and Naruto. The kid was too reckless when he wanted. _"If I didn't know him better, I would say that he jumped in his board to go to the Nirvash…" _Her eyes squinted on a little figure flying in a lift board… _"Is that…?"_

~ES:RE~

Naruto was surfing the winds and the trappar in the direction of the Nirvash and Eureka. When he finally surpassed the Gekko-Go he heard something that assured that he would die even if he survived this suicide mission.

"**NARUTO!"**

"Shit" was the only thing that he could say. Now he didn't have time for this. He had to reach the Nirvash, connect his Compac and Amita drive and save everyone and Eureka. _"Wow… where did that come from… to save Eureka… yes I met the girl today but… why is it that I want to save her so much? Mmm its true that she intrigues me too much… I want to get to know her…"_

(Finish Insert Song)

His thoughts were cut short because a KLF came at him from the side knocking him off his table. Naruto felt the wind against his skin as he fell from hundreds of meters of the floor. In that moment he felt that his life was going to end. There nothing more than falling into the floor. That's when Naruto remembered something that he didn't even know happened…

-Flashback-

A little Naruto, no older than three was standing beside a hospital bed, holding the hand of someone. He looked up, but couldn't see the face of the person as he was too short. "Naruto-kun… I want you to remember… To never give up… if the situation seems dark… stand up… fight and never turn back… Naruto-kun… live, stay alive… -Ttebane" the voice was feminine but Naruto didn't recognized it.

-Flashback End-

Naruto suddenly stopped falling. He opened his eyes and saw Holland with his IFO watching him, as if wanting to ask him WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING?, but instead he said "Idiot! Watch were you going!" Naruto looked surprised at him and Holland smirked "Go! But the next time I won't be there for you!"

Naruto's shocked face turned to one of determination as he jumped off the IFO with his board. He started riding the waves again and now he was serious.

A KLF came in front of him, but Naruto didn't stopped and kept going until he went up and made the move he has been practicing for some time. Charging his chakra in his hand, he created a blue sphere that seemed to wave in every direction. Grabbing his board with the other hand, he pushed the technique into the KLF from above it, effectively making it implode. Naruto shouted the name of the technique to the heavens "RASENGAN!". After destroying it, he grabbed his board and got into it again while falling and took course to the Nirvash.

He felt the adrenaline coursing through his body and couldn't help but feel a bit of pride in making the Jutsu actually work.

From afar, Holland nodded while smirking "Just like his father"

Talho was cursing Naruto for taking so many risks and the crew was commending him for his technique and ability while riding the waves.

Naruto went at full speed, but another KLF came at him from the side. This time though he was prepared and he evaded it using a maneuver he knew he couldn't do well, but he did it. He executed the Cut Back Turn Drop evading the KLF. And getting to the Nirvash.

Nearby Matheiu saw this and commented "Wow the Cut Back Turn Drop at his age… the kid has potential…"

Naruto was above the Nirvash, so he jumped into it.

~ES:RE~

Eureka was having a bad time fending the KLF and getting close enough to bring down the main ship. It was gambit sending her to it alone, but the others were backing her up and covering her. Now she was getting closer, and decided to enter the battle mode, thus the Nirvash took out the boomerang and started cutting through the KLF stationed in the base ship.

After taking out some of them, she saw the main cannons pointing at her, so she retreated to the side of the ship, to have better mobility while escaping.

When she got out of range, she was about to move, but something told her to stay there for a bit, and she was right as the radar detected something above her. Looking up, she saw a person with a lifting board, hovering there. After some seconds, the person jumped and Eureka opened the cabin for the person to enter.

She was surprised to see this person here of all places and voiced it uncharacteristically of her, "Naruto!"

Naruto looked up at her and sighed in relief "Huh it's good I catched up to you!"

Eureka for some reason felt concern for this teenager "Why did you come here?"

Naruto looked up and smirked taking out his Amita Drive. "Because of this, with these Nirvash will awake and be more powerful than ever!" Naruto took out his Compac Drive and inserted it in the Nirvash.

"The Nirvash never needed a Compac Drive" she said confusing Naruto.

"Then I don't know how this worked so far. Any machine needs a Compac Drive for us to work in sync with it… well in this case her" he said while scratching his neck and giving a foxy grin.

"Nirvash isn't any machine, she's special" replied Eureka while looking at him intensely.

"That's why she's gonna wake up!" he declared and implanted the Amita Drive over the Compac Drive. The Nirvash suddenly stopped and started falling alerting everyone of this. Eureka felt lightheaded and Naruto saw this, so he grabbed her hand snapping her out of it.

She looked at him asking a bit desperately "What happened?"

"I don't know, but I trust Jiisan!" answered Naruto. "We will get through this together!" he said resolutely.

Eureka looked at him surprised, but then nodded and motioned Naruto to take sit beside her. With their hands clasped, together they put their faith into the Nirvash.

Naruto remembered the woman's words and knew that this was not going to be the end!

Suddenly in the display and in the Compac drive, the word EUREKA appeared and the Nirvash started letting out lots of trappar blowing away everything.

~ES:RE~

In the Alliance ship, Dominic Sorel, the second Lieutenant and Novak Dewey's subordinate. For the moment he was in charge of the fleet with the target being the Amita Drive and one kid named Naruto. But they never told him of the Gekko State being there and that they were able to defeat every KLF with their IFO. Also seeing another Type Zero was baffling.

And now this the seven swell phenomenon. Something akin to a myth. Never seen since the summer of love. Seeing this kind of power, Dominic opted to save his people and order a retreat.

~ES:RE~

"Is that… the Seven Swell!?" asked Moondogie who was looking shocked as the others.

"So pretty" said Gidget who was hugging Moondogie's arm.

"Naruto and Eureka did this…" said Hap while actually opening his eyes.

Talho was in awe at what she was seeing, but she was also worried so she shouted "Everyone, to your positions! We have to help!"

"Right!"

Gonzy looked to the scene in front of him and nodded approvingly.

~ES:RE~

"The kid did it…" Holland's eyes were fixed in the mix of colors and trappar that composed the Seven Swell Phenomenon. "The last time I saw it was with Minato back then…"

Then he chuckled. "I knew that the kid will be important for the world"

~ES:RE~

When Naruto regained a bit of consciousness, he saw that he was still in the Nirvash. Looking around he saw the Nirvash was in a rippled patterned crater. Feeling a weight in his chest, he looked down to see Eureka sleeping peacefully in his chest. He blushed a bit, but did no more as he also fell asleep again.

**-TSUDZUKU!-**

**Ending: Butterfly – ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION**

I hope you liked it, and if you did, I hope you wait till I finish the other story, cause this one is next.


	2. Bridge

**Eureka SeveN: RE-EVOLUTION**

**Hello again people! I've been having a serious writer's block and the other story has been stalled for some time. So I poured whatever imagination I had and started writing this story's second chapter. Well regarding people asking me of putting Anemone in a harem with Naruto, I'm sorry to say that I already had plans for her… big plans… and I'm not changing them. Anyway I want to give some thank you for the people who Followed, Favorited and Reviewed!**

**NOW ONTO THE STORY, BUT FIRST…**

**SAINT DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EUREKA SEVEN OR NARUTO. AMEN! (I'M NOT CATOLIC OR ANYTHING… I'm Agnostic most likely)**

"_When dictatorship is a fact, Revolution is a right" _

002: Bridge

_October 24__th__ – Gekko-Go – Location: Uzu no Kuni/ Whirlpool Country_

"_It's been two weeks since I left BellForest. I can't say I'm regretting it, but I do miss my grandfather. I don't know why I haven't written new entries here, but I guess today is a good day as any._

Naruto is actually in the desk that is in his shared room in the Gekko-Go. He was looking at the little book he had in his hand. With a pen in the other, he started writing everything that came to his mind since the battle at BellForest took place.

_As I already knew all the members of the crew… well not all of them, I didn't had to go through what Mathieu called 'the noobs prank'. I don't agree with him. The day I took care of the kids was HELL. There's no way that they left me with those little devils by myself by coincidence. And I bet I heard Maeter talking about getting 'free candy' from 'him'. _

_Beyond that, I joined the crew and immediately got the title of 'Nirvash's Official Mechanic'. Though I feel honoured for them thinking I'm that good, it's obvious that Eureka called on them when the Nirvash was 'Bothered' by their presence. So they left the job for the one the Nirvash wasn't bothered of. _

Thinking about what he was about to write, Naruto frowned…

_Then there is that I'm not the new guy anymore._

"What are you doing dobe?"

Naruto effectively got a tick mark in his head. "OI TEME! SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

YES. Ladies and Gentlemen, Uchiha Sasuke just joined the roaster.

"Hm. If you want so much to touch yourself thinking of Eureka, then say it" And so he left their SHARED room while smirking to himself for getting a raise from Naruto.

"TEME!"

_AGAIN Sasuke came and bothered me. He just says that because one time I muttered in my sleep Eureka's name, though I admit it was a strange dream, but I will talk about it later. Now Sasuke apparently is the last of his clan, the Uchiha clan. From what I gathered, it's one of the founding clans of Konoha. He has been in hiding since the night the clan was massacred. He was orphaned. If it wasn't for Masaru-jiji, I would be like him. He seems like a dark person. I can't stop the nagging feeling that came when I met him…_

-Flashback-

_October 17th – Somewhere in Hi no Kuni/ Fire Country - Sunset_

It's been three days since Naruto joined GekkoState and now there just landed in front what looked like a forested mountain, but in reality it was an old Uchiha hideout.

"Oi Holland! Why are we here?" Asked Naruto confused by the place they arrived.

"Where here to meet up with an acquaintance. Huh, looks like they're already here" Said the younger Novak who squinted his eyes against the sunset to see two figures.

The first one was tall and had silver hair that seemed to defy gravity. He had a face mask and his headband was covering one of his eyes. He was wearing the standard Jounin attire.

The second one was shorter, about the same age as Naruto. He had black hair, onyx coloured eyes and was wearing a blue shirt with the Uchiha crest in his back. He had ANBU style pants and had a chokuto hanging from his back.

"Kakashi, it's been some time ne?" asked Holland while extending his hand.

The newly identified Kakashi eye-smiled and shook his hand. "It's been some time alright. Fourteen years…"

"Yes…" Holland replied with a faraway look. Then he turned to the teenager beside Kakashi and asked "I assume you're Uchiha Sasuke"

"Yes" said the boy in a serious tone.

Naruto felt a chill running down his spine. His voice was cold. Even he felt a tingle that he only felt with people who threw around killer intent.

"Very well. Sasuke, this is Naruto and you will be sharing a room with him" Declared Holland who was praying for everything to go smooth. Kakashi already told him of the Uchiha's arrogant attitude. So Naruto+Sasuke=Time bomb waiting to explode. "Naruto take Sasuke and show him around"

Sasuke by his part turned to look at Naruto and saw the uneasy look he had, so he turned to Holland and asked him "Isn't there someone better to be my room partner?"

Naruto gawked at that. THE NERVE OF THIS… THIS… TEME!

"Oi! What do you mean by someone better?!" asked Naruto clearly offended.

Sasuke put an arrogant expression and replied to him. "What do you think? Or aren't you capable of thinking by yourself?"

Holland sighed _'Oh god'_

"TEME!"

"Dobe"

-Flashback-

_He riles me up very easily. Don't know how he does it, but he annoys me too much. Also he's the 505 new pilot, among other things. Before the massacre, he was hailed as a prodigy. Being with Kakashi for some years made him way too strong. When I got tired of him looking down on me, I challenged him to a fight the next day… _

-Flashback-

_October 18__th__ - Gekko-Go – In the way to Uzu no Kuni/ Whirlpool Country_

"You want to fight me?" Said Sasuke a bit amused by this "Don't be stupid, you will never beat me" and he turned around.

Naruto growled at him and retorted "Oi Teme! Don't back down! Coward!"

Sasuke twitched at that and stopped walking. Suddenly he vanished and appeared behind Naruto with a roundhouse kick to his back.

"ARGH!" The blonde cried in pain as the Uchiha looked at him coldly. Naruto fell to the floor as Sasuke stood over him.

"Pathetic" he said but then he was shocked.

The Naruto in the floor exploded in smoke and was revealed to be a log (Kami knows where he got it inside the Gekko-go).

"TAKE THIS TEME!" It was Naruto and was coming from behind him. Predictable. He turned around with his Sharingan activated and catched the blonde's punch and replied with one of his own, leaving Naruto clutching his stomach in the floor.

"You have no real power. Your taijutsu is average at best. Ninjutsu? I don't want to know. Genjutsu? You didn't even know that this was an illusion" the world around them shifted to show Naruto sweating in the place where he started fighting and Sasuke with a knife pointed to his throat. "I don't know what the hell you are doing here, but this is no joke. Only useful people can stay at the top. I plan to be one of them… to kill that men. You better start lifting your weight and do something. If not the world will leave behind in the darkness"

-Flashback-

_He destroyed me in that spar, if you could call it that… The bastard left me in the training room and I was shocked for about five minutes before I composed myself. How do I know that? Eureka told me that. She was watching the fight and even Sasuke couldn't detect her presence. _

_After the incident with the Nirvash in BellForest, she was reclutant to talk to me. Talho said that it was because she couldn't comprehend how he could pilot the Nirvash alongside her. The only other person who could pilot the Nirvash was Sumner and he almost died that time. So for him to be able to do it, and come out alive, it was nothing short of a miracle. _

_That same night I had a strange dream… yes, the one that Sasuke mocked me with._

-Flashback-

Naruto stood floating in a mass of whiteness that he came to call void. Yes. It wasn't the first time Naruto awoke here. Usually he would float around until he work up. But this time it differed as he heard someone crying. Naruto didn't know who it was, but he recognized it as a feminine voice.

Looking around, Naruto spotted a dot in the far horizon of the plane. As he usually did, he let himself float towards it and, as he grew closer, the dot turned to be something unexpected. It was an eye. A purple eye that had a ring around the pupil. It was crying.

Naruto was shocked to see this kind of things in his dreams, then again it was an everyday thing to throw fireballs and bend the earth to one's will.

The eye blinked and Naruto heard more sobs. Naruto realized that the eye was the one that made those sounds.

Naruto inspected it as tears fell from it. It seemed familiar, but where did he saw it?

A butterfly suddenly flew beside him. It's wings where made of a green like gel that had pink stripes. For some reason, it reminded Naruto of Eureka…

THAT'S IT!

"Eureka's eyes?" asked a confused Naruto to himself.

The suddenly turned to him, as if just noticing his presence. It started moving toward him. From the eye, something purple that looked hair shot toward him. Naruto backed away only to blink as he saw Sasuke's smirking face.

Naruto blinked again and looked to Sasuke who commented teasingly. "So… mumbling Eureka's name while sleeping? I don't know if i want to know what you were dreaming…"

Naruto blushed and retorted "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT TEME!"

"**SHUT UP NARUTO!**" was the unanimous cry across the whole Gecko-Go. Naruto blinked and looked to the clock. It was three in the morning.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly to himself.

-Flashback-

_Hard morning the next one. I had to clean all of the bathrooms! The bastards… the Teme…_

_But if I have to admit it, I respect Sasuke. And he respects me back. Not at first sight, but I think I won his respect in that mission. If him not mocking me like the first days is something…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

…_Who I am kidding, he's still a bastard…_

-Flashback-

_October 19__th __– Gecko-Go – Somewhere Over Kaminari no Kuni_

"Naruto! Sasuke! Eureka! Come to the deck now!"

Naruto turned from his ramen, with some broth still hanging from his mouth as Talho's voice called for him, Sasugay (XD Couldn't resist) and Eureka. He grumbled and ate all the ramen in one shot and he left the snack bar. He threw the ramen pot in a can and speed away.

When he arrived, Naruto grumbled to himself. Not only Sasuke won him to the deck, but also Eureka. He was last.

"In my defence I was eating" Yes he could read Talho's mind. She was going to scold him for being late.

Talho sighed as she called them to the table. The kids sat with Naruto and Eureka together and Sasuke by himself.

"This is the deal. As you know we are delivering that shipment of weapons to the Yuki no Kuni. The problem here is that we have an Alliance base a hundred kilometres from here" Started Talho with the mission briefing "As you know, the elemental nations, as in Hi no Kuni, Mizu no Kuni, Kaze no Kuni, Tsuchi no Kuni and Kaminari no Kuni have been united in a state of 'peace' declared by Novak Dewey and a higher figure that we have yet to determine his identity. The Alliance has established post around this continent and curiously, one is in our trading route"

Eureka nodded as did Sasuke, though to a lesser extent. He was Uchiha Sasuke; he doesn't seem interested in anything.

Naruto though…

"So we blow the whole place up?!"

The others sweat dropped, except for Eureka who was wondering the same, though she didn't voice it.

"Dobe…"

"TEME!"

"**SHUT UP!**" Yuuki Talho could be scary whenever she wanted and this was one of those moments.

Naruto nearly pissed himself and Sasuke would never admit he was scared of the woman. _'Damn Kakashi for leaving me with these freaks!'_

"Anyway… we need you three to make a diversion to attract the enemy's attention while we round the base" Explained Talho while the others nodded, though Naruto was disappointed for not blowing stuff… not that he was a mad bomber like a certain blonde Iwagakure Shinobi. No no.

"But why do we have to do it ourselves?" asked Sasuke. Not that he didn't want the mission, but they were the newest members… well Naruto and himself. Back when he was younger he would have smirked and said he could do it by himself, but Kakashi made it clear that he MUST be alive in order to defeat that _man. _"Wouldn't it be better for someone more experienced to do this?"

"Yes it would, but we are testing you and Naruto in this mission. Also we want to see how you three work as a unit. Like a Gennin squad" replied Talho who pointed to the captain's post. "You'll have Holland as a Jounin-sensei haha" She laughed to herself.

The three 'Gennin' turned to see Holland in his underwear dozing off like a Nara, even with saliva hanging from his mouth. The newly formed team turned to Talho with deadpan in their faces.

Talho face palmed and kicked Holland in the nuts.

A 'manly?' cry ran through the whole ship as Novak Holland was introduced to a world of pain induced by his punisher/lover. "W-why?" Asked Holland pitifully.

"Don't slack off in work!" shouted the tomboy who was scowling at the leader.

"Now I know who has the pants in this ship" commented Naruto as Hap and Stoner, who were in the back, were laughing to themselves of this and even Sasuke smirked.

Suddenly the temperature decreased to nearly artic climate. They turned to see Talho who had an icy aura surrounding her.

Talho gave credit to Naruto for only squeaking when she kicked his ass. Then again, Naruto fell unconscious before she started punching him.

Meanwhile, Eureka tilted her head and asked "Why did you say that Talho has pants? She's wearing a skirt isn't she?"

Somehow, even in unconsciousness, Naruto face palmed.

_~ES:RE~_

_An Hour Later – 10Km from Desterra Base – Kaminari no Kuni/Lightning Country_

Riding the abundant trappar that was found in Kaminari no Kuni were Naruto & Eureka and Sasuke piloting the Nirvash and the 505 respectively.

"Team Holland do you copy me?"

It was Holland. Naruto, with the headphones on answered "Yeah! Though I believe Team Naruto is better…"

"Shut up Dobe…" Said Sasuke by transmitter. _'Uchiha Team would better'_

Eureka shook her head. "We have to be serious"

Naruto turned towards her and thought '_So cold…_'

"Heads up! You were most likely detected by now. Remember Sasuke, Your IFO is similar to the Nirvash in that it can manipulate chakra as you want. This could be advantageous for you as you are an Uchiha"

Naruto couldn't see him, but he could swear he could see Sasuke smirking right there.

"Eureka, Naruto. You two have the force advantage here so use and abuse it. Sasuke you have Power over the others. The 505 was made to be powerful and efficient, so be sure to cover the Nirvash which is exceedingly fast" Said Holland to them.

"Holland I see some signals in the radar, so I will go" Said Sasuke as he steered in the direction of the signals.

"Roger!"

With the connection ended, Naruto turned to see Eureka. She had a strange expression in her face. But the most blatant was her eyes. They were devoid of emotions.

"Eureka?"

She turned to him and asked "What do you need?"

"Why… why do your eyes seem so… emotionless?"

Eureka seemed to be thinking, as if pondering the question and forming the answer. Finally she replied "I don't know what you mean"

Naruto looked at her with a deadpan. She was changing the subject… just that not with another subject. She was avoiding the question. "Hey you can trust me ya know?"

"I don't know wha-" she was interrupted by Naruto who stood up in the cabin.

"No! Eureka! I see your eyes! They are blank. They don't show emotions or anything. When we are in the Gecko-Go, I usually see curiosity in you… now I don't see anything. Why?"

"It's not your business. So please sto-!"

"Like hell! This is my business! We are in this together, like it or not! Holland told me that we need to be in sync to pilot the Nirvash! So we are going to clear this and everything will be fine! You can trust me! We are partners after all!" declared Naruto who shone determination from his eyes.

Eureka was staring wide-eyed at our blonde protagonist. _'Partner… trust him… can i?' _Eureka finally made up her mind and was about to speak but she heard something in the back of the seat.

Naruto heard it also and looked behind only to be spitted on.

For the last days, Naruto has been pranked. By kids. Eureka kids. Yeah the little devils. So the unexpected became truth as the little one, Linck started laughing at him.

"I got ya' Whiskers!"

Eureka obviously got terribly worried as the kids came to a mission, a dangerous one at that. "Maurice! Maeter! Linck!" The kids turned to her at her call and they started hugging her. "What are you doing here!?"

"Our prank to Whiskers of course!" Said the little blonde girl as she smiled.

Naruto in the back growled mumbling something about kids not respecting their elders or something like that.

"This is really dangerous! Why did you came!?"

The kids looked down and mumbled "Sorry mom"

Eureka sighed now nervous of doing this mission, fearing for the safety of the kids.

_(Insert Song: STORYWRITTER – SUPERCAR)_

Naruto easily picked up on this and assured her "Don't worry Eureka! I'll protect you guys with my life! That's a promise!"

Eureka was shocked by his declaration and so the kids. After some seconds of silence, Eureka broke the silence "Naruto… I will protect the kids also… that's a promise" she said with a small smile while looking ahead. She now to him and said "And I promise I will tell you when this is over"

Naruto gave her a foxy grin, one he didn't gave to anyone, because it was a true smile.

Just them the Nirvash was shot in the shoulder. Naruto cursed and Eureka turned to her 'Mission Mode' though she now a slight curious glint in her eyes… for Naruto, the strangest guy she ever met.

Looking ahead Naruto saw a KLF coming at them after shooting them with the shotgun.

The duo advanced against the Alliance KLF with the boomerang-like knife and before the other could do something, they split it in half upside down.

"Oi! Heads up! That one was close! Don't slack off dobe!"

"I know Sasugay!" Shouted Naruto as he avoided another mecha that clicked them with another shot in the feet, nothing serious, but no to brush off as a minor injury either. Looking around he saw that the KLF were rounding them. Sasuke was dealing with his own problems so he had to devise a plan, and now! "Eureka! Let's take the Nirvash higher! I have a plan!"

Eureka took a second to decide, but in her head it seemed longer as she pondered Naruto's request. '_He has a plan… do I trust him with it? I piloted the Nirvash longer and going higher doesn't seem like a good idea… but he seems so confident…' _"Okay!"

And the two went higher with the Nirvash as the younger ones were crying out of fear, but Maurice was screaming things at Naruto that kids his age shouldn't even know.

As they got higher, the KLF followed them and that was part of Naruto's plan. Winning in speed against the bulky KLF, the Nirvash got higher enough and turn around to start weaving hand signs mimicking Naruto as he did the same.

"Take this **Fuuton: Atsugai! (Wind Style: Pressure Damage)**"

The Nirvash opened its mouth and let out a chakra stream that formed into an enormous cyclone that surrounded most of the KLF.

_~ES:RE~_

In Anon KLF #1, the pilot called "Base! We're trapped by a Jutsu! The trespassers are Shinobi and they're using IFO!"

"Copied! We'll be sending reinforcements!"

"Roger!"

"Hey why didn't the wind hit us yet?" Asked Anon KLF #2 as he surveyed their surroundings. It was like being the eye of the hurricane.

"Dunno"

_~ES:RE~_

Back with Naruto, he chuckled as Sasuke contacted them. "You read my mind Dobe?"

"Just do it Teme!"

Sasuke appeared with the 505 above the cyclone of devastation made by the Nirvash and he smirked "Time to call for some attention… **Katon: Zukokku! (Fire Style: Searing Migraine)**"

The 505 shot a compressed fireball that when it made contact with Naruto's technique, it blowed up, filling the whole cyclone with fire and burning twelve KLF in one shot.

_~ES:RE~_

In the Gecko-Go, the crew were watching the action while Talho maneuvered through the clouds to avoid detection.

Stoner was taking photographs through the window as he saw the enormous flame tornado devastate the enemy. "Those kids are something… how the hell they got their hands on such a technique?!"

"Kakashi" Answered Holland who was looking at the monitor that was transmitting the fight through a satellite boring, but inside he also was impressed. "Sasuke already knew that Jutsu. Kakashi thought that a combination technique would be good for them so he gave Naruto a scroll with the wind counterpart of the technique. As far as I know, that was the first time Naruto used that technique"

Hilda's eyes widened as did everyone "To dominate that technique in just one try… the kid must be a genius…"

"Not necessarily" Commented Moondogie as he was, until last week, the only wind user in the Gecko-Go. "Wind techniques are quite easy to perform if they're the ones that blow. Cutting techniques are harder. Even then I only have the chakra level to perform one… maybe two **Fuuton: Atsugai**. That's very impressive"

"Then again as we saw before, the Uchiha is a genius in almost any field" added Hap his two cents.

"Yeah but seeing how they treat themselves it's nothing short of a miracle that the thing worked out" Said Gidget as she looked at the screen.

Gonzy stood behind looking at the screen, as if waiting for something to happen. And happen it did. He was pleased that it happened.

_~ES:RE~_

The two Mecha were making a run for it as they diverted the attention of the base to themselves. They ran in the opposite direction of the Gecko-Go so the crew must be safe as they rounded the base undetected.

_(End Insert Song)_

The Nirvash was going slightly behind the 505, but way faster than the KLF. In that moment a giant airship appeared in front of them as a cloud vanished. The ship pointed their cannons at them and fired a laser beam.

Team Holland gasped at seeing the hidden enemy ship and tried to react accordingly. Sasuke in the 505 steered the IFO from the range of the shot. The Nirvash wasn't as lucky.

Eureka was looking at the ship in front of the Nirvash with something she never felt. It made her want to run away for some reason. It was Fear. But not for her. She turned to see her children shivering in fear. Naruto decided about what he was about to do. Knowing him it must be suicide.

Naruto, with Eureka frozen in panic and fear, was having a hard time moving the LFO. _'Damn it! Move! At least a little! PLEASE!' _Thought Naruto while trying to steer the LFO to the side.

The laser hit the Nirvash in the shoulder blasting it away alongside the right arm and blowing the glass of the cabin away. Naruto made it and managed to move the Nirvash for the laser to no hit the cabin and them. But Naruto couldn't even sigh as he heard a heart-breaking cry coming from his side. Turning to the side, as if in slow motion, Naruto saw the kids shouting something and crying for something. Noting that someone was missing, Naruto yelped when he realized Eureka wasn't there anymore. Focusing his senses he heard the kids looking down shouting for…

"MOM!" Shouted the kids while crying.

Naruto's eyes widened as he exclaimed "SHIT! EUREKA!" and without thinking, he jumped of the Nirvash and dived for her.

_~ES:RE~_

"DAMN IT! EUREKA! NARUTO!" cried Holland who stood up from his seat from panic and surprise.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Shouted Talho who looked desperate.

_~ES:RE~_

Sasuke looked at what Naruto just done and scowled "DAMN IT! I CANNOT GET TO THEM!" Meanwhile in Sasuke's head something was replying itself and he narrowed his eyes _'I don't want to lose any more people!'_

As they fell, Sasuke was still going to the other side by inertia. They were falling rapidly.

He couldn't hope to reach them.

"DAMN IT ALL!"

_~ES:RE~_

Eureka looked up as she saw the Nirvash getting farther and farther away from her… or was it? Was she the one getting farther? She didn't knew. The explosion caused by the laser knocked her hard with the recoil. She couldn't form coherent thoughts. She felt lifeless. Then again, she was falling to her own dead. While saving Linck who was about to fall, Eureka fell instead. A good exchange. The kids were going to live. That's all that mattered. Naruto was going to take care of them. He promised.

"Goodbye kids…"

She started closing her eyes while accepting her fate but it was not meant to be like that.

"EUREKA!"

She opened her eyes wide as she saw a blonde figure descending just like her.

It was Naruto.

"N-NARUTO?!" She asked not sure what to feel.

"HANG ON EUREKA!" Shouted Naruto who was diving at her with his hand extended.

It was a bit of hope and for whatever reason she was hanging onto it. She extended her hand and grabbed him firmly.

"I got ya!"

Naruto grinned at her and she felt her cheeks heat up a bit, though she didn't know what it was. "Naruto… why did you come? I thought you said you were going to protect the kids"

"They're safe! And I didn't say I was going to protect them" Said Naruto seriously. Eureka's eyes widened at that. Did he lie to her? "I said I was going to protect all of you guys! And I don't break my promises!"

Eureka was more shocked than before. For her? Why?...

Thant's when she realised something important… "Naruto… how are we going to save ourselves?"

Naruto froze at that and chuckled sheepishly. "Dunno Hahaha I didn't plan that far ahead"

Eureka blurted something that came to her mind even if she didn't process what she said "Baka"

Naruto cried anime tears at that. Though he composed himself and held Eureka close to himself before saying "Don't worry. I know something will happen!"

She looked sceptical at him before saying to herself _'I trust him'_

She grabbed Naruto in a hug as they fell. Naruto blushed at the close proximity and closed his eyes.

Suddenly they felt that they stopped falling. Opening their eyes, they saw a mechanical hand grabbing them. Looking up, Naruto got slack jawed when he saw that it was the Nirvash. It was looking at them with brilliant green eyes. Naruto and Eureka climbed up to the cabin and saw the scared children.

When the kids spotted them, they hugged them to almost death. Yes. Both of them. The kids saw what Naruto did for their mother and were more than grateful for it.

"Hey kids… thanks for saving us!" said Naruto who was also grateful at them for saving them.

"But… we didn't do anything" said Maurice with the other two nodding in agreement.

"What? Then how did the Nirvash move?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Remember the day we met, Naruto" she said with a small smile while caressing the Nirvash.

Naruto he remembered "It's alive…"

When they got in control of the Nirvash, Sasuke appeared beside them and commented via transmitter "You two are crazy. Though I have to give you credit Naruto" The 505 extended his palm towards the Nirvash and charged an electric technique. "Now let's finish these idiots, Naruto" said the Uchiha while smirking.

Naruto smirked back and grabbed Eureka's hand as the Nirvash extended its only working arm toward the electric technique and charged a spherical technique that merged itself with Sasuke's **Chidori**, The **Rasengan. **

"**Raiton: Gourai Rasengan! (Great Lightning Spiralling Sphere)"**

-Flashback-

… _THAT was a technique! We destroyed that friggin' ship in one shot! Though the 505 was left without energy so we had to carry it the whole way to the meet point. We got lectured badly. Talho did it. With fear, I learned the lesson. _

_With Sasuke, we got to an agreement and piped it down with the comments… I feel like I got a friend in Sasuke now, but also a rival._

_Eureka… well I'm seeing her today. After the whole ordeal she was mostly with Mischa who worked in her mental state and did some tests. I don't know what that is about._

_Anyway… I guess that's all for today… my hand hurts Hahaha. Now though, I have to see Eureka. I will learn about her… I will help her… because she's another friend for all I care._

_-End Log-_

Naruto stood up as he stored his diary in a box he locked with a key. He walked along the passageways of the Gecko-Go as he thought of what could possibly put Eureka in such state before the mission started. It was an emotionless persona he didn't recognize as Eureka. He admitted that he was scared of what could happen. That Eureka didn't thought about anything other than the mission. That's all Gonzy told him about that.

-Flashback-

Naruto sat alongside Gonzy, the old hippie who, even if he had his eyes closed, was eyeing him closely. Finally the old man asked him. "Are you going to ask me something?"

Naruto looked surprised at him before nodding and asking him away "What was that?"

Gonzy who had been seeing the screen… and something else, knew that Naruto was referring to Eureka's emotionless persona. He sighed as he answered "I don't want to say anything that would make Eureka uncomfortable, but know this. She has this… emotionless mask… persona that blocks her emotions. She doesn't do it voluntarily, but I see how she started slipping in her persona. I believe that you are the key for it to break"

Naruto stared at the old man and started thinking about what could really be…

-Flashback-

After some walking he finally arrived at the room where Eureka usually slept. The kids were outside as they were in Uzu and they wanted to go to the beach.

Naruto knocked and waited for her to open up. The girl he's been thinking for quite some time opened her door and let him enter.

Naruto knew that what he was about to hear was big and he knew the girl obviously will have problems telling him that. So he was ready to help her and listen to her. He was going to be there for her, even if she didn't wanted to…

"Come in…"

**-TSUDZUKU!-**

**Hope you liked it! I understand now what the authors feels when they leave it at a cliff-hanger wahahahaha! (Evil Laugh ™) **

**Well I can't say I know when I will update next, but I hope you will still follow this when it happens. Please I beg for your patience!**

**Well bye bye people! Have happy holidays!**


End file.
